Dreams
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: Bella's been having these dreams. Edward cant take it anymore. Lets have them reenact her dreams. My first Bella/Edward one-shot!


My first ever Bella and Edward one-shot. I hope I wrote him well.

Rated M for Sexual Situations and Language

_Disclaimer: All  
>publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their<br>respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the  
>author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or<br>producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Reenacting Bella's Dreams

_Oh… Oooh, Edward… Yes…_

I hated lying next to Bella sometimes. It absolutely killed me, figuratively of course. She wasn't even conscious and she was slowly making me want to light myself on fire. Whenever she stayed the night, and these dreams would hit, my siblings along with Carlise and Esme would make a run for it. Going their separate ways to avoid the insane lust-filled tension she gave off.

_Edward, please… Fuuuck…_

Her newest thing was moving her hips, trying to seek friction to her hot heat. Now _that_ drove me crazy. First she would toss her head. I thought she was having a nightmare and was about to shake her, but the she let out the most exquisite moan I've ever heard. The second or third time it happened, she started throwing her leg over my hips, her calve occasionally brushing my ever-so-fast growing erection. Now, as she's lying here, she started doing something new. At first I thought it was my imagination, cooking up some delicious fantasies of her, but I was hit with the most mouthwatering smell. My eyes glanced down and I noticed that her hand was making it's descend down underneath the waistband of her shorts, into her panties. My whole body froze in that moment as a growl erupted in my chest.

_Mmm, baby… Edward, baby please. _

Her eyebrows scrunched together in pleasure as her hand movements became faster. My patience and control was wearing thin as her scent multiplied both arousal and her blood. Her heartbeat sky-rocketed, her back arched and she threw her head back as she quickly came—

_Oh! Edwaarrd… I—I'm—Ooh! _

Her legs became tense as she rode out her orgasm to the fullest. Little whimpers escaped her lips and when she was completed sated, her body relaxed beside me. Her hand slid out of her panties and her scent filled my nostrils. I swallowed back the venom that gathered in my mouth as I took her hand and brought it up to my face. I breathed in her arousal covered fingers and dared to go the extra step to insanity. I took her pointer and middle finger and traced my lips in her wetness. A louder growl built up inside me and I paused to make sure Bella didn't awaken. Carefully as I could, I took them and wrapped my lips around her fingers, moaning as I sucked Bella's sweetness off. Good God, wherever he may be in whatever religion was true, she tasted _amazing._ I couldn't help but lick and suck her fingers harder, making sure to get every ounce of cum from her fingers.

"Ed—Edward? What are you doing?"

My eyes snapped open and took in her features. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. She knew what I was doing. She knew I knew what she was doing. I dropped her hand and moved closer to her. "Bella, love…" I had no idea what to say, honestly. She caught me red handed.

I felt a sudden urge of passion as I crushed my mouth to hers. She moaned out loud, tossing her head back.

"Edward, please…" She begged me for something unknown to me. I had never felt like this in my hundred years of living. My erection pushed against my sweats.

"Tell me Bella. What was I doing in your dream?" She looked at me with that faint blush creeping up from her chest to her face.  
>"Which one?" She squeaked and smacked her mouth with her hand. "I mean—I—Well… crap."<br>I looked at her, expecting to see her hiding her face, but she was looking at her fingers, the ones that I had licked. I looked into her eyes and lifted her face up to mine.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me one of your dreams. Better yet…" I made sure I looked right in her eyes and with much confidence I continued. "Show me."

Her pupils dilated as she let out a shaky breath. Her fingertips ghosted over my bare arms and chest.

"Edward… are you sure?" I didn't want to risk changing my mind so I did the only thing I could do at the moment. I hovered over her, spreading her legs with mine and settling between them. My erection was pressed hard against her hot heat.  
>"Show me Bella. Show me one of your dreams… please." I whispered hoarsely. With a sudden movement she squirmed out from underneath me and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her alarmingly, expecting her to freak out, but what I saw was pure want in her eyes. She got off the bed and grabbed the hem of her tank. With a small smile she lifted her top over her head. I knew my eyes darkened from their honey color from the lust radiating from my body. I let my eyes travel from her small waist up her sides to her beautiful breasts. Her nipples were small, pink and hard. Her fingers anxiously waiting at the top of her shorts. I smiled up at her when she kept eye contact with me as her lowered them down to the floor. I was mistaken when she pulled her shorts down, thinking she had panties on underneath. Her arousal struck me like a bus and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. She walked slowly to the bed and pushed my shoulder down, making me lay flat.<br>"Bella, love? What are you doing?" Her fingertips were now lingering on my sweats. I gently lifted my hips up as she slid them down my legs. Her eyes widened as she saw my cock for the first time. With an experimental touch, she lightly grazed the head where a pearl drop of cum was building up. I hissed at the feeling and my hips shot up. Her hand jerked up and her eyes met mine quickly.  
>"You said you wanted me to show you a dream. Well, this one has been playing in my head over and over for a while. It starts off with me, slowly stripping you of any clothing. But it seems I've already done that." She said with a confidence so fiercely I couldn't believe it was Bella.<br>"S—so what next?" My ability to be unable to talk was a big thing for me. Being a vampire, we're usually good at not messing up anything, including the English language.  
>She started at the end of the bed and crawled forward. Her breasts gently swayed side to side. She looked up at me as she touched me from base to tip. The pleasure of having her hot hand around me was going to be the end of me if she kept it up. It was a time where I was glad I was a vampire. There wasn't usually a waiting period between erections. She blushed a lovely shade and bit her lip.<br>"I've always wanted to try this." She said. She grabbed my cock firmly as she lowered her mouth down over the tip.  
>"Fuck! Bella… that feels—feels so good." My hips twitched forward as she took more and more into her mouth. Her mouth was the perfect opposite of my cold cock, every time she came back up, her tongue would caress the tip of my dick. Her head bobbed up and down at an amazing speed for a human.<br>"Keep going, love. I'm almost there…"  
>She hummed in determination. Her tongue caressing my whole dick as she took me as far as she could.<br>"Ahh! Bella, move. I'm gonna cum, love."  
>She shook her head and sucked me harder. Every singular thing she did coaxed my orgasm out harder than anything I've ever fantasized. I threaded my fingers through her hair and held on gently as I came in long spurts in her mouth. I let my body sink into the bed as I relaxed. Bella came up to me and kissed me gently.<br>"That was amazing, love… but I feel as though that wasn't all you were dreaming about." She blushed against my neck and shook her head. I could feel my dick hardening again just thinking about what else she has been fantasizing about.  
>"You don't have to do anything, love." I said looking at her, showing I was serious.<br>"I want to," she said, "I want to show you…"  
>She said as she straddled my hips. I nearly exploded when her pussy made contact with my dick. Her folds enveloped me, her juices made everything much more hot. My lifeless body felt like it was ablaze.<br>I moaned when she flattened her chest against mine. Her hot nipples hardened when they came in contact with my cold chest. She started licking and nipping at my neck, when she caught my lips with hers. Our tongues wrestled with each other. Things were getting hot, heated and unbearably wet.  
>"What next?" I breathed into her mouth.<br>She had a look of uncertainty on her face and I kissed her to reassure her I was okay with whatever happened. Her hand slipped between us as she grabbed my cock in her small dainty hands. She caught my glance as she slowly, very slowly, lowered herself on my throbbing cock. I gently grabbed her hips in my hands and helped her balance herself.  
>"Edward… I—," she stopped abruptly, hovering over me. "Help me, touch me, please."<br>My hands came up to her breasts. Her sweet nipples pebbled even harder as my cold hands touched them.  
>"Edward… yessss." She tilted her head back as she dropped herself down on my cock. Her gasp caught my attention and when I looked into her eyes, there were tears rolling down her face.<br>"Bella, love, it's okay. Shh…" I brought myself up so we were chest to chest. She looked into my eyes and said, "I'm sorry Edward. I just thought—I thought that I could do this by myself." I gently slipped out of her causing her to wince when I smelt the very faint, but very _there_, scent of virginal blood. I felt my pupils dilate as I breathed in her sweet scent, mixed in with her arousal.  
>"It's okay Bella. Let me take care of you." <p>

I laid her down and started tracing kisses down her neck to her chest. Her breathing evened out from the crying but picked up again as I traced my tongue around her nipples. I was making my way down her stomach when she tensed.  
>"Shh Bella, come on baby open your legs for me."<br>Her legs fell limply to each side and I got to see the part of her I'd never seen before. Her swollen pink lips were tinted red with her blood and it took everything in me not to immediately bury my face in and lap up the red heaven. I wanted to take it slow for her. _And myself, _I thought. I spread her lips with my fingers as traced her protruding clit with my tongue.  
>"Ed—Edward!" she gasped. "Oh… god." Her legs tensed underneath my shoulders that were holding them apart. I took two fingers and rubbed her clit in circular motions, gathering her juices. Very slowly I entered her pussy with my fingers. A slow in and out motion that had her moaning out loud. Once I had enough courage and strength I put my lips right at the source of sweetness that seeped out of her. The blood that had been inside her was now on my fingers and into my mouth. I growled as her sweet nectar hit my taste buds. I became overwhelmed as I started sucking and licking everything she offered me. Her moans were getting louder and her hips began a rocking motion, brushing her pussy against my face, my nose hitting her clit.<br>"Oh fuck, Edward! Oooh yesss. Yess!" She screamed out. Her hands caught purchase in my hair as she tugged harder. I could feel her orgasm building as I kept sucking her clit and thrusting my fingers deep inside her. I knew she was getting close. With every moan, grunt and scream, with every tug of my hair and rock of her hips, I could feel her there. I flicked my tongue vampire speed on and around her clit making her scream in abandon. Her legs tensed around my head and her hands mashed my face into her as I dragged out her orgasm. "Eddwaarrd! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm—I'm cumming!"

Minutes later I looked up at her sated face. Her smile was weak and she never looked more beautiful and ravished.  
>"My god, Edward, that was—no words." She giggled out, pulling me up to her. She kissed me and for a second I wondered if she could taste herself on my lips and tongue. I rolled myself on top of her and continued kissing her. Her legs opened for me and I was sure she was giving me the sign to continue what we failed to do earlier. I felt her walls contract as I pushed more than a few inches into her. She grabbed my face and whispered, "It's okay Edward. Just do it."<br>I looked into her eyes and I pulled my hips back and thrust forward, successfully sheathing myself all the way in.  
>"Oh!" Bella gasped, "Oh my god… Edward. Yes…"<br>I thrusted gently at first, in and out, as smoothly as possible, letting her get used to my size and the feelings that were building up inside of her.  
>"Oh, Bella… God, Bella you feel so… so good."<br>Based on her whimpers of pleasure, I sped up my thrusts with more power in them.  
>"Ahh, Edward! Oh god, yes! Faster…"<br>I knew damn well I couldn't give it to her like she wanted, but I significantly gained speed, just enough to make her throw her head back and arch her spine, making her bouncing breasts at mouth level with me.  
>"Fuck baby, come on—Come on, Bella!"<br>I knew at the rate we were going, with the feeling of Bella's pussy sucking me in that I wasn't going to last long. I carefully drew her rosy nipple into my mouth and sucked hard while raising her thigh higher against me.  
>"Edward! Oooh yess… yes! I'm gonna—I'm gonna cuumm!"<br>I let go as soon as she did, feeling her quiver around me, milking me of my cum. Her body shook with pleasure as she rode out her orgasm against me, grabbing my ass and pushing me further in.  
>"Oh god Bella… Fuck, love…" I breathed out an unnecessary gush of breath. I laid myself gently on top of her, my head resting on her heaving breasts.<br>"Are you okay, my love?" I lifted my head enough to catch her gaze. She had a dreamy smile on her face, her lovely cheeks flushed red and her hair a sweaty mess all over the pillows and her forehead.  
>"Mmm… I'm more than okay Edward. Thank you…"<br>I smiled as I kissed her. "Want me to draw a bath for you? You'll feel better in the morning if you do."  
>She nodded as I got up to the bathroom. All I could think about was that we finally took that one step and I did it without hurting her. With this newfound knowledge, I decided it was going to be a lot more interesting in the Cullen house with Bella and I… and reenacting all the other dreams she's had.<p>

-FIN-


End file.
